shadowragefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowrage Wiki
Welcome to the Shadowrage Wiki Guild rules and strategy for Shadowrage. Leader = Muzzie Email: Muzzie.Shadowrage@gmail.com LineID: 438536895278426 Vice Leaders = JarineC and Monstrosity24 'Boss:' We fight boss 3 at 10:00 server time and boss 5 at 10:30 server time.We all start together at the beginning with no limits. Boss goes fast, make sure you are online on time. We do lava followed by WG after boss fight. http://castle-clash.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Knightraven15/Guide_on_Beating_Boss_4 4 Strategy guide Mesa/Lava: We do mesa 4 after the boss and throughout the day. The player with the best team should invite. They should only start the battle if everyone is in the correct position and they know they will win. Below are our general strategies: Mesa 2: Need 2 pumpkins. Players start in 4 corners. Put pumpkins at top to avoid the bombs. It's better to have players with vlad or immortep at the bottom to help avoid the bombs. Mesa 3: Need 3 pumpkins. Players start in 4 corners. Best two players at top and bottom because they are the hardest spots. Mesa 4: Need 3 high lvl pumpkins (2 high skill pumpkins will work). All heroes above lvl 140. 2 players on right, 2 players at bottom. Make the teams equal in strength. All heroes teams should be on the bottom row. The two weakest players should be in the corners and the 2 stronger players 1 spot in from the corners. Arrange your team so that the PD is in the back (bottom) to avoid being killed from the bosses initial stun. Mesa 4 starting locations: Mesa 4 team recommendation (important to keep pd in back) Lava 2: Create the setups below. Need the exact heroes for the most part. Cupid can be used in place of valentina. 1 player should have a 5 revite cupid. It's better to NOT use team 4. Instead, use another 1/3 team and go in top left spot. Lava 3: '''Most run the Monstrosity setup random in the guild. Jarine setup (without Artica) Monstosity setup (with Artica) Balastic Rain Setup (with Grim) To form lava 3 teams, please fill out which teams you can make on the following google speadsheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1l8ZKOLW8iL8QKxsg0cy3KoreHbNMRmDqqU8LkIm9Fkw/edit?usp=sharing '''Torch Battle: Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time. We ONLY haul the last 15 minutes of the torch battle. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. Sign into the game by 20:40. At 20:45 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first few or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50% torches showing. After hauling, click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining. Clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat. You only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us. Do not guard against people who will hit after time has expired. If you do not fight in torch you are encouraged to donate a portion of the torch winnings to the guild. Make sure to collect your torch winnings even if you do not fight. HAULING EARLY WILL GET YOU EXPELLED FROM THE GUILD!!! Both guilds are part of an alliance. Minutes before we haul I will list the guilds NOT to attack in the game and on Line. Make sure not to hit our alliance members. ''' '''Donations: No Donations are required. Chat: Until Castle Clash improves the in-game chat, we will use 'Line Chat', which can be downloaded in the google play store. Once set up, message Muzzie with your Line ID or add me. My line ID is 438536895278426. Line allows us to share knowledge and screenshots. It's also useful to form mesa teams. Below are links to all chat rooms: Shadowrage main: http://line.me/R/ti/g/32dKL6zjwi Shadowrage gw intel: http://line.me/R/ti/g/S_XT2mIV6X Shadowrage2 main: http://line.me/R/ti/g/G9ZyM41lxx Shadowrage2 gw intel: http://line.me/R/ti/g/By9Ja8BraB Shadowrage3 main: http://line.me/R/ti/g/AqEuHQ1dSa Shadowrage family-multi guild: http://line.me/R/ti/g/E4CtJ--a1o Shadowrage off topic: http://line.me/R/ti/g/IEEpT9i6PC Shadowrage lava: http://line.me/R/ti/g/MYi4Lu2j9e Inscribing: Inscribing is a new feature of castle clash that makes your heroes much stronger. Try to inscribe your heroes as high as possible. To start, you need 10,000 might to enter the Lost Realm (gateway on right of screen). Once you enter, you fight heroes to earn red crystals and other players to earn extra blue crystals. You have blue crystal mines which you should routinely empty since they do not have much storage. I recommend spending red crystals to upgrade your blue mines rather than combining crests. When you view a hero in the heroes altar, there is a tab called 'inscribe'. Inscribing costs both blue crystals and mana (making mana more important in the game than gold). The maximum inscription level is determined by heroes level. Inscribing adds both hit points and attack to the heroes. A hero inscribed to level 80 adds 2212 attack and 29293 hit points. Try to get all the heroes you use to this point (need to be 7 star hero). Inscribing past 80 costs a lot more blue crystals. From 79 to 80 costs 7000 blue crystals, from 80 to 81 cost 100,000, from 81 to 82 costs 120,000. from 86 to 87 costs 290,000. This is why I recommend upgrading your blue crystal mines early. In addition to the attack and hit point bonuses, inscribing allows you to add a second talent to your heroes. This is where crests come into play. Crests are found in the chests in the lost realm, and some rarer crests can be bought in the warehouse. The crests are the same as the talents. Each talent will have a total of 20 kinds of crests, Level 1 thru 5 for each type: I, II, III, IV. You need a complete set of types to unlock the second talent. The level determines the level of the talent. For level 2 talent, you need a level 2 crest of each of the 4 types. You can 'combine' four lvl 1 crests into a lvl 2 crest using red crystals. You need to be inscribed to 21 for lvl 1 crest, 41 for lvl 2 crest, and so on. Do NOT use the same crest talent as the hero talent, because they do not stack. You want a different crest set than the hero talent. If you do not have a complete set of crests, it is still better to add what you have to your heroes since each crest adds hit points and attack to the hero. Just like talents, certain crests are better than others. I like 'sprint' on a slow hero like grizzly reaper. I like 'tenacity' to add hp to my tank heros: vlad, paladin, orcsbane. Slow down is good because when it hits it does an additional attack. Bulwark, life drain, war god, revitalize, and berserk are rare crests which are very good. I don't recommend using scorch. You can sell crests that you don't plan on using for blue crystals. 'Evolving Heroes:' Evolving heroes makes them much stronger. The break even point for attack is around level 130. Heroes must be 10 star to evolve. It costs 1000 red crystals, 1000 fame, and a duplicate hero or 20,000 shards. To double evolve, the evolved hero must be level 185. It costs 3000 red crystals, 3000 fame, 3 duplicate heroes or 60,000 shards. You can use a combination of heroes and shards. Below is a chart listing how many books you get back by evolving at each level. Artifacts: Artifacts can only be put on Evolved heroes. Below are suggestions of which to use on what heroes: War's artifact summary. Victor's Emblem. Reduces damage and reduces target atk. Who: Any low hp hero,or any hero in a boss type battle. Where: Hbm, lr boss, wg, sm, Lava isle, lb Summary: Good all around talent helping your heroes to survive better in situations where they may be overmatched. Lightning Rock. Increases dodge and increases move speed. Who: sk,dd,harpy,candy girl Where: arena,lb Summary: Pure pvp artifact which specializes in random dodge winning you a match. Any little extra % to make your dd or sk dodge a stun or calamity is welcome. Blitz Scroll. Increases atk speed and grants stun immunity. Who: pd all the way Where: dungeons, wg, T4 boss, hbm Summary: an all around great talent just for pd. You can swing through stun towers and keep the speed up through wg3 and 4. In t4 boss you can hit 200ms quicker as well as start at 600ms every round if you have an 8 zerk 10/10 pd and get to 200ms in 2 procs recommend you up it to 5 if you want to do better in dungeons and wg Axe of strife. Increases critical rate and chance to increase atk. Who: multitarget proc heroes. Mino, destro,santa,tg,gr,siren,aries,vlad,pixie,dk,harpy,ghoulem,molt,sm. I left out a few multi target heroes like immo,sz because they are usually used in capped situations. Where: lb,dungeons,hbm,he Summary: Very good in dungeons with it on mino or if you are ftp on siren,tg,santa vlad. Other modes it will be helpfull but game changing too much. This artifact does not add an extra damage proc like sd,hb,or ds. But instead it adds to your regular attack or skill attack. Aka useless for extra damage in capped situations. Eye of garda. Increases account and chance to silence target. Who: non revit aries, fast hitting hero. Where: T4 boss,lr boss, wg boss. Summary: Either this artifact is broken or it over rides calamity causing an interruption in your regular slow down atk speed,calamity silence of boss. Needs more testing to confirm but second rate until late more levels come out. I repeat still testing. Goblet of life. Increases max hp chance to recover hp. Who: Anyone Where: Anywhere Summary: Very good everywhere, could potentially replace druid in some modes good for tanker heroes like dd or sk in dungeons. Ork with ss and ld or ghoul in dungeons will love you as well. Might: Although mightis not a true indicator of a players strength, it's a good idea to have your might as high as possible. Higher might will increase your quest rewards and expedition rewards as well as daily title reward. I recommend leveling duplicates to 120, inscribe to 80, and skill to 3. Storing crests on duplicate heroes will free up space in your warehouse. Below is a chart showing expedition rewards based on might: Adding Friends for Lost Realm Boss: Some lost realm bosses can be very difficult to beat (deflect and stun). It's helpful to have the top players in the game to use as friends. However, the newest update has made friending these top players impossible. Below are the steps for a work-around. # Make sure your account is linked to a Gmail address. # Uninstall Castle Clash from your device. # In your device settings, under security, check 'Allow installation of applications from both trusted and unknown sources'. # In a web browser go to this link: http:// adf.ly /1Dser7 (without the spaces) # Wait 5 seconds for the countdown, then click 'skip add' at the top right to start the download. # After the download is complete click on it to install. # You now can log into with the older version that allows you to add friends. # Click the 'Trophy' at the bottom right of game screen. Friend the top players in the rankings and arena. (Kashat - currently 13, is a good one to add). # After you added the friends you want, go to google play store and download the newest version and you are good to go! Good luck fighting lost realm boss. Team HBM Everyone please create the following 3 bases for team hbm: WG3 Base Put the heroes in the EXACT position that you see above. DK is important for this setup. If you are missing any heroes, you can sub in a harpy, warlock, orcsbane, pixie, frost witch. WG might should be above 80,000. WG4 Bases: You must have a minimum of 80 scatter combined with all heroes. All heroes must be evolved. Use victors and revive. Eye on ghol. WG 2 Base WG 1 Base - For Shadowrage3 Make Sure your Pumpkin is in the location pictured in the center channel design. On the deathbox design, locate your PD where my Aires is located in the pictures above. You want your PD in the middle of the base so he won't jump the walls and get killed. Pixie, Aires, Santa, Moltanica, and Orcsbane are good heroes to use. Get your walls to lvl 10, then focus on upgrading your hero bases and magic towers. Inferno Summit: Infernal Summit is a pain to set up for, but it is worth it for the rewards. You can get 80,000 blue crystals, 800 red crystals or a lvl 2 or 3 crest box. It requires a lot of coordination on heroes/crests/artifacts/pets so I recommend to do it as a set team every other day. All heroes should be double evolved and crests sets should be level 4. Pets and crests: Pd - bubblow/revive vlad/artica - aviar/scatter pk - havoc/slowdown ghoulem - draco/scatter molt - finix/slowdown Val/aires - Angi/scatter 'Guid Wars:' Everyone should have a guild war base with defense heroes out during guild war. Make sure you keep your best defense heroes out for the 24 our guild war. Add bombs and hero traps and keep army camps full of troops. Keep towers fully garrisoned. Attacking in Guild Wars: Everyone is required to use their 5 attacks in guild wars and to try their best. Members who don't use all attacks will be kicked. If you know you can't do it, please let me know ahead of time! You have 24 hours to use your 5 attacks, which does not take long. Intel chat is a good place to look for easier bases. Please post intel of easy bases on the Line chat guild war intel group. EVERYONE'S GOAL SHOULD BE TO NOT DROP A STAR. There is a large point reduction getting 1 or 2 stars. It's more important to get 3 stars than attack someone you can't beat. We track everyone's score each guild war. Members who are not pulling their weight will be asked to improve or leave. Below is a general expectation based on your might: Over 230k - 3000 minimum Over 220k - 2900 minimum Over 200k - 2800 minimum Over 180k - 2700 minimum Nobody under 2600 Kick under 2500 'HBM Base design:' Base design is important to maximize your HBM rewards. Do not worry about designing a base that guards against raids. Below are helpful links for good base designs. http://castle-clash.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Designs http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=207460 http://castleclash.neggsnetwork.com/castleclash/highest?typeSearch=6&levelSearch=17 Members: Member info Shadowrage2: (differences from main guild) - Boss: same boss rules as Shadowrage. No rules. All start together at beginning and no limits. Be on time if you want to fight boss. Boss 3 @ 12:00 ST and Boss 5 at 12:30 ST except during FF. - 'Donations: '''No donations required - '''Torch: '''Early haulers will be kicked. No exceptions! Read strategy above. - '''Lost Battlefield: '''In addition to the 'add friend' strategy above, you may add Jdub77 as a friend to use against demons. I will accept any Shadowrage2 members as a friend. '-Inflated Might is discouraged: '''All members are encouraged to have their true might (no dups) for favorable guild war matchups. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse